Nous réécrire
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Juste quelques mots pour décrire ce qui fut bâclé, et dont on espère tant la réécriture. HPDM OS


_Titre : Nous réécrire_

_Pairing : HPDM_

_Rating : K_

_Disclamers : Encore une fois, il ne s'agit que d'imagination et d'emprunts._

_NDA : Je termine le chapitre de Fugitif pendant mes soirées au travail. En fait, il est terminé, mais je prends un peu d'avance pour voir si tout se coordonne correctement. Enjoy this one !_

**Nous réécrire**

_Sans doute, ça a été écrit quelque part, bien avant _que nous ne soyons_._

_Les sanglots, les larmes et la douleur qui les causent._

_Des rages tapies là où nul ne les verra jamais._

_Cette faiblesse qui cause les tremblements et la colère qui brutalise ma langue._

_Ces murmures intérieurs qui sonnent comme des ricanements._

_Oui, sans doute que ça a été prévu, qu'on s'est bien amusé, un jour de pluie, à écrire un désespoir plus prononcé, plus tragique que le mauvais temps._

_Les écrivains ont eu une jolie plume mais ignoraient les règles de la fin heureuse. Alors l'oeuvre reste triste. Et on a oublié d'inclure l'espoir._

_Je me permettrais pour ma part d'enlever quelques parties si la chance m'en était donnée... Quelques cicatrices, quelques disparus... Quelques peines._

_Juste quelques peines._

_Et puis ton visage._

_Tes rires et tes sourires. Tes mains sur moi, et moi gémissant, savourant. Aimant._

_Ne sachant que dire, que murmurer. Que gémir. Crier. Je n'ai jamais su te parler..._

_Pour te garder près de moi._

_Je n'ai su que te regarder t'éloigner, encore et encore._

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ne te détournes complètement. Pour que je ne sois plus qu'une page oubliée dans ta vie. Froissée._

_Je suis ton ouvrage inachevé, mais sans doute en avais-tu marre des ratures qu'il te fallait toujours faire pour que notre histoire avance, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu._

_Sans doute, oui... Que je te demandais trop de labeur, d'efforts. Ça a tué la passion._

_Ça nous a tués, nous. À peine étions-nous._

_Je me sens paquebot. Masse étrangère au milieu d'un océan. C'est tellement vaste et vide, autour de moi. Je me baigne de foules mais le sentiment perdure. _

_Que m'as-tu fait ? Je ne suis plus... _

_Je ne pensais pas m'attacher, je m'étais prévenu de ne jamais le faire._

_Quelque chose en chemin m'a bousillé les sens. M'a déréglé le coeur._

_Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Non... Ça ne devait pas faire si mal._

_Ça ne devait pas me tuer lentement. Inexorablement. _

_C'est une combustion lente. J'aurais dû fuir avant que tu ne le fasses, avant que le bonheur ne se sauve. J'aurais dû cesser de croire bien avant. Tu fus ma seule idole, quoi qu'on puisse en dire._

_Je ne suis que loques, soumises à feu et à sang._

_Je suis sans port, je suis sans eau. Il n'y a ni horizons, ni nuage pluvieux pour m'éteindre. Je suis désert aride. Je flambe. Je suis cendres en devenir. _

_Regardes-moi. Touches-moi. Ne me laisses pas te supplier._

_Je me suis promis d'être fort. Inébranlable. _

_Je n'ai jamais su tenir mes promesses. _

_L'amour, c'est traître, de toute façon. J'aurais dû me douter... À tellement vouloir, secrètement, à tellement nier publiquement et à le craindre presque maladivement une fois seul._

_Je vacille. Je tombe et m'écrase. Relèves-moi. Réveilles-moi d'un baiser, d'un effleurement. Offres-moi cette rédemption que tu me promettais de tes seuls effleurements, au début de Nous. _

_Et je me mettrai à compter les heures, chaque minute du temps qui passe. J'embrasserai chaque seconde. Je ne gaspillerai plus. Ne presserai plus. _

_J'ai compris. J'ai vu et j'ai ressenti. J'ai changé._

_N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils disent tous, ces délaissés ? Ces esseulés ?_

_Dis-moi... Est-ce mieux là-bas ? Loin de moi ?_

_L'air est-il moins chargé de non-dits, de ces abstractions que je créais en me taisant ? T'y complais-tu mieux que dans mes bras ?_

_Que t'offrent-ils, ces autres, de plus que moi ?_

_Que n'aies-je à t'offrir ?_

_Je ne te cherche même pas de tares... J'additionne encore les miennes pour l'instant. Je tente de comprendre, de me corriger._

_Malgré l'absence de toi. Malgré la douleur._

_J'apprivoise. J'apprends. Et je me reconstruis. Juste au cas où tu reviendrais. Juste au cas où tu me regarderais._

_Je veux pouvoir te sourire. Te transmettre par un seul regard ces papillonnements que tu me donnes._

_J'apprends les «Je t'aime». Je les chuchote à ton souvenir, à l'oreiller froid dans mon lit. Lorsque la douleur intérieure devient trop forte, je ris doucement. Je suis vivant, même loin de toi. Et je me souviens._

_J'ai aimé à caresser du bout des doigts ces recoins de ton corps. Ceux qui frémirent de mon souffle, que je retraçai de mes lèves jusqu'à m'estimer apte de te recréer. Juste au cas où il advenait que je te perde._

_Je t'ai serré tendrement. Je me suis ancré en toi, profondément, et j'ai vu à ta bouche les affects de notre passion. Je t'ai fait oublier ce qui n'était pas nous, ce qui n'était pas ta peau contre la mienne. Ce qui était contraste aux yeux des autres était complémentarité aux nôtres. _

_Je me suis nourri de tes cambrures, de tes soupirs, je me suis fait esclave de cette faim. Tu m'as rendu tremblant, faible, et pourtant je n'en suis que plus fort._

_C'est ce qui me garde en vie. _

_Je ferme les yeux._

_Tu es là._

_Mots plus puissants que trois autres ne le seraient pour moi. _

_Quand je me tais. Que pour nul autre les phrases ne sortiraient, sinon à mots couverts. Quand je sens ta main dans la mienne, ou tes bras m'entourant, même à des centaines de kilomètres._

_Que la solitude devient moins amère, juste à imaginer que tu penses à moi._

_Je me mets à penser que certaines choses, après tout, sont peut-être éternelles._

_Je t'aime. Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, surtout à nos débuts. Mais j'ai compris depuis que parfois, ça ne suffit pas. _

_Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je te veux mon complice et non seulement mon amant._

_Nous avons fait les choses à l'envers. Nous avons implosés de passion. _

_L'amitié, c'est l'arbre qui ne se déracine jamais quand arrive la tempête. Celui qui reste debout, qui affronte. _

_C'est la péniche qui arrive à bon port après l'ouragan et qui abrite un rescapé. Celui-ci n'oubliera jamais que le naufrage a faillit avoir lieu, mais il se souviendra avec vivacité de la présence rassurante du navire qui l'abritait en son sein et qui lui a empêché la noyade. _

_Je te veux ce bateau, Harry, comme je désire ardemment être le tien._

_Et si la tempête revient et menace de nous emporter, je nous ligoterai au mât et nous sombrerons ensemble, soudés dans l'adversité. Nul n'abandonnera le navire parce que je sais que l'espoir n'est jamais totalement révolu._

_Pas pour nous._

_Je ne parviens pas à y croire._

_Qu'en est-il de toi ?_

_D._

De faibles coups contre le battant de la porte. Il s'y traîne.

Derrière, Lui.

- Je n'ai jamais cru aux deuxièmes chances, avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

Cassure, là, au creux de la poitrine. Sombrer plus encore, semble-t-il, alors que cela paraissait impossible, il y a deux minutes encore.

Et puis il sourit légèrement alors que son regard vert s'embuait de... larmes ?

- Mais fut un temps où je ne croyais pas à la magie non plus, poursuivit-il après une courte pause. Montres-moi que j'ai tord, Draco. Rends-moi l'espoir que nous pouvons encore être heureux, malgré nos différences. Malgré tout. Tu peux faire ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête sans mot dire, ne réalisant semble-t-il pas que cette scène se jouait réellement. Il restait simplement là, à fixer son ancien amant, comme si un seul mouvement plus brusque pouvait l'amener à se réveiller à tout moment.

Et il lui semblait qu'il en mourrait si cela devait se produire.

- Tu me laisses entrer ? Dit doucement Harry en posant une main chaude sur son avant-bras glacé.

- Tu es vraiment là ? Souffla-t-il après quelques secondes.

Harry s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, embrassant cette petit parcelle de peau si sensible près de sa jugulaire. Draco frissonna.

- Je t'aime, fut-il capable d'articuler.

Les lèvres de l'autre homme s'incurvèrent contre sa peau qui se réchauffait progressivement.

- Je t'aime, dit-il encore.

Harry se redressa pour plonger son regard pétillant dans le sien.

- Je sais, mon amour.


End file.
